


under my thumb

by dayevsphil



Series: kink exploration & character study [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Role Reversal, Smut, mild degradation kink, use of the word slut fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Dan gets it. He understands why this turns Phil on every time. There’s nothing abnormal, really, about what they’re doing, but the idea of having Phil fall to pieces at his command is a dizzying one.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: kink exploration & character study [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601572
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	under my thumb

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i did seriously write a sequel to a pwp. i am a parody of myself. you probably don't have to read that one first but you should imo
> 
> all qualms and complaints can be directed to [puddle's inbox!](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/190252983463/under-my-thumb)

Dan is a bit of a control freak. He knows what he likes and his opinions don’t bend easily, but he doesn’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing. He likes to be in complete control of his work, his public image, his own body. It’s hard for him to sit back and let other people do something that he knows he could do better.

Giving up control doesn’t always come easy for him, but sometimes he needs it.

He’s gone down the familiar rabbithole of research and given Phil the CliffsNotes version after his eyes started to glaze over. He knows the why and how of it - the release of endorphins that make his brain stop buzzing so fucking loudly, the bonelessness that comes afterwards helping him relax into sleep without overthinking everything he’s done in his life - but it’s still a comparatively new thing in their lives.

It’s not always about sex, although it tends to end in it often enough anyway. Sometimes Dan just needs to turn his brain off for a little while and do what Phil wants him to do. 

Knowing when he needs it is easy enough - those times where he’s stuck in hazy listlessness and needs help pressing his reset button - and all he really has to do to instigate it is ask, “What do you want me to do right now?”

Phil always tells him. Sometimes he has to think about it first, takes a few moments to get his own head in the right space, and sometimes he’s got something on the tip of his tongue like he’s just been waiting for Dan to ask. Idle chores or self-care routines or sucking his dick, there’s always something that Phil wants done.

Today isn’t one of those days. Today, Dan comes out of the shower to find Phil laying on his stomach, face buried in Dan’s pillow. His fists are probably clenched under it and the muscles in his bare back are tense. Dan hesitates. Phil doesn’t always want company or touch when he’s having a bad morning, and he almost never wants to talk about it until he’s wrangled his thoughts into something he can put into compact words.

Dan doesn’t need to make the decision. Phil turns his face at the sound of the bathroom door closing, and he turns it towards Dan. His eyes are squeezed shut, but he wants Dan’s presence - he’d have turned away if he didn’t.

The room is quiet but for Phil’s deep, steadying breaths and the white noise of their fan. It’s a struggle for Dan not to open his mouth and break it. He could, anyway, could ask what’s wrong or tell him soothing comforts until they both fall back asleep, but Dan holds his tongue. They’ve seen enough of each other’s bad mornings to know when the time to ask is. Sometimes they slip up, and Phil hovers worriedly or Dan starts to ramble, but they don’t hold that against each other.

Dan hangs his towel up and sits on the edge of the bed. His own side of it, that Phil is encroaching upon - possibly to ground himself, possibly just to make it even more obvious that he doesn’t want Dan to leave the room this time. He brushes stray locks of hair off Phil’s forehead and leans down to press his lips to the expanse of it.

Maybe it’s silly to love the sight of a forehead so much. It’s more than just how Phil’s hair frames his face; it’s about everything that went into a decision that seems so much smaller in hindsight. It had felt gargantuan to Phil at the time, Dan knows.

He pulls back and runs his palm over Phil’s wide shoulders, wondering if it would be welcome to map the freckles on it right now. 

Phil hums, and Dan can almost feel some of the tension seeping out of Phil’s skin and into his own. He drops his mouth to his favourite of Phil’s shoulder freckles and rubs his thumb in circles.

“Want a massage?” Dan asks, quiet enough that Phil could pretend not to hear him if he wanted to keep existing in silence.

“I dunno,” says Phil. The furrow between his eyebrows gets deeper and his closed eyes scrunch even more. Dan is about to ask if this is a migraine or a bad anxiety morning when Phil inhales again like he’s going to speak. Then, he hesitates. Dan isn’t always the most patient person, but he likes to think he’s got a handle on being what Phil needs in certain situations, so he keeps his mouth shut for the few beats that it takes Phil to say what he wants to.

Dan isn’t really sure what he’s expecting, but it still takes him by surprise when Phil finally cracks an eye open to look up at the general direction of Dan’s face and quietly ask, “Do _you_ want to do that right now?”

He hasn’t asked Dan that before. They’ve joked about it in the handful of weeks that they’ve started to explore this, but Dan hadn’t been sure if Phil would actually want to take the opportunity. He suddenly understands why Phil went quiet for so long, that first time, because all of a sudden Dan has an added responsibility on his shoulders that he isn’t sure how to deal with.

It’s not a bad responsibility. Dan thinks his shoulders can probably handle it just fine.

“I think it would help you relax,” Dan says, digging his thumb into Phil’s lower back a little bit harder. “And I want to do that for you.”

Phil takes a shuddering sort of breath and nods, turning his face back into Dan’s pillow. Dan swings a leg over Phil’s hips and settles on them. The flannel of Phil’s pyjama pants feels a little strange against Dan’s naked lower half, but that’s nothing he isn’t used to. He thinks his balls will survive.

Neither of them are particularly good masseuses, but they know each other’s bodies almost as well as they know their own. It isn’t a hardship for Dan to start at Phil’s neck, where he holds so much tension, and slowly make his way down. He chances putting more pressure on Phil’s shoulders than he normally would, revelling in the muffled groan of a noise beneath him. Phil doesn’t always react well to pain, but Dan had a feeling - backed by some scientifically-dodgy articles he’d found linked in a 2013 kink forum - that he’d appreciate it now in a way he usually doesn’t. Something about the endorphins. Dan can’t remember, because his head is too full of Phil’s pale, freckled back arching into his hands as he works at the sore muscles with slightly more force than necessary.

Dan gets it. He understands why this turns Phil on every time. There’s nothing abnormal, really, about what they’re doing, but the idea of having Phil fall to pieces at his command is a dizzying one.

When Dan’s thumbs reach the base of Phil’s spine, he leans forward and presses his lips just under Phil’s ear. He feels rather than hears Phil’s breath hitch as Dan puts more weight and pressure on him. He bets that Phil can also feel Dan’s cock hardening against his lower back, considering the way he arches.

“Mm, isn’t that better?” Dan hums almost directly into Phil’s ear. He nips lightly at the lobe of it and huffs a laugh when Phil squeaks. “Nice and relaxed now, aren’t you?”

“Mhm.”

Dan digs his blunt nails into Phil’s waist and takes Phil’s earlobe between his teeth again. “Don’t think I heard you, babe,” he says. “Answer me properly when I ask you a question, yeah? It’s bad manners not to.”

A rush goes through Dan’s heady mind when Phil whines and shudders and turns his face to breathe, “Yeah, fuck, that’s. It’s better. Thank you.”

“Is this turning you on?” Dan asks. It’s not a real question. He knows the answer already.

Even if Phil weren’t literally pushing his ass up into Dan, Dan’s not stupid. He sees the flush up Phil’s neck, painting his shoulders pink with it; he knows the rattling inhales of a Phil who wants friction in any way possible and wants it impatiently. There’s just something that gets Dan’s heart rate kicking into high gear at being in a position to fully tease Phil without Phil attempting to wrestle the upper hand from him. So he has to ask.

“Dan,” Phil whines. That’s a gorgeous sound. Dan wants to hear it again as soon as it’s left Phil’s pretty mouth.

Dan lowers his own mouth to Phil’s shoulder and bites down as he holds Phil still under the weight of his body. He doesn’t remind Phil that he needs to answer the question, because Phil is a smart man.

“Ah -” Phil chokes out. His hips try to move under Dan’s, but Dan can’t tell if he’s grinding down or up. Either is unbelievably hot. “Fuck, okay, sorry, yes. Yeah. It turns me on, baby.”

It never ceases to amaze Dan how horny they still are for each other. It feels like some of it should have faded with time - and it has, sort of, in that they don’t need to jump each other every second of the day and showering together is routine and not always a prime groping opportunity - but ten years in and Dan pressing his semi against Phil still electrifies them both.

“I know,” Dan says, smug, as he kisses the shallow teeth marks in Phil’s skin. “That’s so good, saying it for me.”

Phil huffs a little laugh. For a moment, there’s a pause. Then Phil sighs. “I don’t want you to call me good,” he says, too quick like he’s got to get the words out before they run away. “Maybe another time, I dunno.”

“That’s okay. What do you want from me?” Dan asks. He noses into Phil’s neck again and just breathes with him while Phil thinks about the question. 

“Just keep,” says Phil, lifting a hand from under Dan’s pillow to gesture vaguely, “doing what you’re doing.”

“Alright, lazy,” Dan teases. 

Phil giggles, and Dan’s heart fucking swells at the sound. He tugs lightly at Phil’s hair to pull him up into a kiss. The angle and their smiles make it sloppier than Dan really intended it to be, but Phil is still trying to move his hips, so clearly it’s still working for him. Dan has the passive, fond thought that most things still work for Phil. When Phil makes a whiny sort of noise at Dan’s mouth leaving his, Dan decides he wants to share that thought.

“God, you’re so needy,” he says, letting affection coat his voice in the sort of sincere way he doesn’t usually like to. It feels important to do it, now, where what he’s saying might sound like a proper insult if he stays in his usual jokey sarcastic tone. “Look at you, huh? Can’t even decide what you want, but you know you want it.”

The shiver that goes through Phil’s body is much more telling than Phil’s huff of, “Shut up.”

“You like that?” Dan grins into Phil’s neck and rocks his hips to slide his cock over the heated skin of Phil’s lower back. “Course you do. Always so fucking horny, aren’t you?”

“N-not _always_ -”

“Doesn’t matter how messy or awkward it is,” Dan continues like Phil hasn’t tried to interrupt. “You’ll still get all whiny and impatient and wet for me. I bet you’re dripping already, huh, all hard just from humping the mattress and having a naked guy on you.”

Personally, Dan thinks those are valid enough reasons to be turned on, but there’s something so satisfying about watching Phil squirm when he says it. He shifts off of Phil to work a hand into the front of his pyjama pants, feeling him up like he owns the place. Phil’s breath comes out forceful, almost like a laugh or a sob, as Dan fondles the head of his dick and hums happily.

“That’s what I thought,” he says, and Phil makes that laugh-sob sound again.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil whines. He sounds so desperate that Dan thinks it’s probably a little sadistic how much pleasure he’s getting from hearing it. “Stop talking and fuck me already.”

“You got some nerve, talking back while you’re gagging for it like this,” says Dan. He lets go of Phil’s cock and tugs the flannels down, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder for one of them to trip on later. “Good thing you’re so pretty. Spread ‘em.”

Phil makes a noise of protest but does as he’s told, a juxtaposition that has Dan biting back a laugh as he idly plays with his own cock. He strokes with more purpose when Phil settles up on his knees and arches his back just right, still gripping Dan’s pillow like it’s a lifeline. He just looks so _good_ like that, always does, but the fact that Dan is the one deciding when the tableau shifts is adding a layer that he didn’t know existed.

“Please,” Phil says, the word sounding a bit like it’s been punched out of him. His legs are trembling, and Dan knows it has very little to do with the fan blowing cooler air towards them.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Dan teases, settling low between Phil’s legs and nipping at the swell of one cheek. The way Phil’s muscles tense further tells him that Phil wasn’t expecting Dan to do it like this, but the cut-off whimper that comes from him is nothing but positive.

“God, Dan -”

“Look at you,” says Dan again. He spreads Phil open and licks a too-quick stripe over his hole to hear the needy noises that it elicits. “Such a slut for this, aren’t you?”

Phil groans and pushes back against him. “Yeah, fuck. Just for you, though.”

As if there was any doubt left in Dan’s mind. He chuckles and runs his tongue in circles over Phil’s hole until his shaky legs get even more unsteady. Then, Dan dips inside. The teasing, shallow ministrations have Phil practically keening, and Dan shivers.

They don’t do this nearly enough. Dan has that same thought every single time he eats Phil out - that he should really do it more - no matter how long ago the last time was. The noises that Phil always makes are breathy and slutty and usually pressed into a pillow or his own hand so Dan can’t be too smug about taking him apart so easily. Not that it actually stops Dan from being smug, of course. He thinks he’s earned the right to be smug about how good he makes Phil feel.

When Dan’s jaw needs a break from basically making out with Phil’s asshole, he trails his tongue down and gives Phil’s tight balls some much-needed attention. He can’t help but laugh at the way Phil’s whole body jerks, and he needs to pull back. He wants to watch Phil squirm at the loss - which of course he does, immediately, pushing back into nothing and whining like he’s bereft.

Dan laughs again, taking Phil’s hips in hand to roll him over bodily. He admires the way the flush has spread down Phil’s front, too, patchy and pink and beautiful, all the way to his dick. That’s got a pretty flush of its own, and Phil is so hard and dripping precome that Dan can practically feel his mouth watering.

He holds back, though, and smirks when his gaze reaches Phil’s eyes. Phil doesn’t have his contacts in, but some part of him must sense that Dan is smirking, because he groans and tries to cover his face with both hands.

“Shut up,” Phil says into his own palms.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t have to. I can sense how fucking pleased you are with yourself.”

“Can you blame me?” Dan asks, running his hands over Phil’s thighs and grinning when the muscles there twitch. “You’re so fucking easy for me, babe. You’re all embarrassed and you’re still spreading your legs, because all you can think about right now is cock, huh? My cock,” he clarifies before Phil can do it for him, and affection spreads through his whole body when Phil giggles helplessly.

Phil peeks out between his fingers. He’s looking somewhere around Dan’s left ear, but the cuteness is still wildly effective.

“You gonna fuck me?” he asks, laughter lingering in his voice. “Or are you gonna make me beg?”

Dan can’t tell if Phil is joking or not, but the suggestion goes straight to his dick in any case. He bites his lip and reaches for Phil’s wrists, pulling them away from his face and pressing them against the mattress on either side of his head. He watches as Phil’s breath catches, eyes going wider at the shift in mood.

“Yeah,” Dan says, quiet. “I want to hear that.”

“Dan,” Phil breathes. He squeezes his eyes shut, like even the blurry image of Dan is too much right now. “Fuck, I wasn’t - I don’t know if I can do that. That’s, like, a lot.”

There’s a note in Phil’s voice that makes Dan soften his grip. He leans down and kisses Phil, lingering and sweet, as a reminder that this is still them, that Phil doesn’t have to perform for Dan when he doesn’t want to. He waits until Phil is relaxed and gazing up at him again before he speaks.

“That’s fine,” he says, as sincerely as he knows how. “You don’t have to.”

Phil smiles. It’s fond and familiar, and Dan can’t help but return it. This part is always a bit weird, figuring out the boundaries and sorting between what feels good because they’re horny and what feels good because they like it.

“Maybe another time,” says Phil. That’s sincere, too. Dan wants to say that Phil doesn’t need to do it for him, but this is a type of conversation that they’ve had before. Sometimes the things they do _are_ for each other’s sake, and they have to trust that they’re not going to push themselves too far in the process.

“Sure, if you want to,” Dan settles on. He presses another kiss to the corner of Phil’s mouth. “You still want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Yes,” Phil says, quick enough that it makes Dan snort.

There’s something Dan wants to say to that, because of course there is, but he holds his tongue. Somehow, Phil always knows when he’s doing that. He squints up at Dan and then turns his face to the side. Maybe it’s easier not to look at Dan to say, “And I like… the other stuff you were saying. If that wasn’t fucking obvious. I know it’s - but, I dunno. I kind of think it’s hot when you tease me like that. So you can keep doing… that. If you want to.”

“Aw,” says Dan, unable to help himself. He noses at Phil’s jaw with a grin. “You’re so cute. Don’t worry, I know what a cockslut you are.”

Phil’s whine turns into a giggle, and Dan has to swallow the noise with his mouth.

This part is the most familiar. Dan blindly grabs around his nightstand until he finds a bottle of lube and presses two slick fingers into Phil, slow, without tearing himself away from the kiss. Phil’s groan reverberates between their mouths, and he hitches a leg up on Dan’s hip to make it easier for both of them. Dan bets that he could do this part in his sleep.

What’s new is the things he murmurs between kisses, the quiet reverence of, “Can’t believe you’re already so desperate,” and, “God, look at you, such a fucking slut for it,” and, “Bet you’d come without even getting me inside you if I touched your dick.”

Phil nods a lot, either in agreement or encouragement, and shuts Dan up with kisses when he gets too flustered. Before long, he’s rocking his hips and demanding that Dan get on with it.

Dan laughs, but he’s too turned on to draw this out any longer as it is. And as hot as it would be to hear Phil beg for his cock, there’s something even hotter about Phil getting impatient and needy with horniness and just telling Dan to fuck him already, knowing damn well that Dan is in a position where he could say _not yet_ and Phil would just have to deal with it.

It doesn’t take long, after that. They both fall apart completely as Dan finally sinks inside, and it’s too hard to focus on the things coming out of his mouth when Phil feels so good around him and makes such desperate little noises. Maybe Dan is rougher with his thrusts and his grip than he usually is for lazy morning sex, maybe Phil is blushing and shivering more than he has since he came in his jeans during a movie marathon at his parents’ old house, but it becomes less about the teasing words and more about how good it always feels to fuck into Phil’s tight body.

Phil comes first, jerking himself off and rocking into Dan’s thrusts, and he arches prettily off the bed as he splatters both of their stomachs with it.

“Fuck,” Dan breathes. “Look at _you_.”

Phil bites his lip and pulls Dan down into a searing kiss so that Dan can’t keep staring at him, and Dan finds that he’s more than content with that. His mind is still running a commentary about how hot Phil looks, how good he feels, how slutty it is that he’s still letting Dan fuck him until he gets his own.

He decides to save those words for another time. Because Phil’s eyes are glazing over with the floaty contentment that Dan is getting familiar with, and coming deep inside Phil with his teeth on Phil’s collarbone will never lose its magic.

They’re breathing hard and their limbs are loose with the strength of their orgasms when Phil huffs a laugh.

“I’m not washing the sheets,” he says. “Not even if you tell me to.”

“I know,” Dan laughs. He presses soft kisses up Phil’s neck until he meets his lips again. He’s softening, but he doesn’t want to pull out of Phil yet. It just feels nice to be inside him until one or both of them can’t handle it anymore. “I don’t mind washing up. If you still want me to tell you what to do, though, I think breakfast and a bubble bath are in your cards.”

Phil’s eyes crinkle with his fond grin, and he wraps both arms around Dan’s shoulders to pull him impossibly closer. “Mm. Knew I could count on you to be in charge.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you SO MUCH to jude and cat for the vibe check and a special shoutout to puddle for suggesting/demanding this, love y'all so much <3 and thank you to everyone reading this, let me know what you thought but don't be mean or i'll cry


End file.
